


A Second Chance

by DarkDrabblings



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDrabblings/pseuds/DarkDrabblings
Summary: He'd been watching you from the shadows for a while now. Protecting and keeping you safe from a distance. Because in you, he saw a second chance to finally recover what he lost in the fall of Overwatch, a sense of home.As always, read the tags!





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> So this was one of my first requests and also one the longer fics I've written. It was originally 1,800 words when I first posted it to my blog, but since I'm uploading all my old stuff here, it had to undergo extensive editing and a couple of rewrites. It's still not 100% where I wanted it to be, but I got lazy and tired.
> 
> Please enjoy. :)

Jack had been watching you for a while now. Not that you would ever notice. You lived your life carefree, never worrying about the future because you were too busy living in the moment, regularly mingling with friends, and rushing from place to place. He loved that about you, how you went through life as if you didn’t have a problem in the world. It was such a contrast to who he was; dark, angry, brooding, choosing to live in the shadows, and never staying in one place for too long.

He knew that if anyone were able to fix him, it would be you. In you, he saw a second chance to finally recover what he lost in the fall of Overwatch, a sense of home.

Every night at 10:00 PM, Jack would be outside your bedroom window because that’s the time you’d finally be in bed. Sometimes you would just watch whatever was on the television until you fell asleep, others you would read a book, or talk on the phone with your family. 

However, now and then there'd be a change to your nightly routine. Nights when you finally got tired of being alone, causing you to throw the covers off as one of your hands slipped beneath your shirt and kneaded a breast, and the other made its way down your body, disappearing beneath your underwear. Nights like this were Jack's favorite. 

The old soldier would stand outside and listen to your moans reverberating off the walls. Thoroughly engrossed in the sounds leaving your mouth, he'd reach down and pull his cock out and stroke it along with your rhythm. Thrusting his cock into his hand whenever you would rock down on your own. Making sure to cum when you did so you could both finish together, groaning out your name as you called out a name that wasn't his. Afterward, he’d tuck himself back in, and watch as you slowly fell asleep, promising you that he'd be back the following night.

Eventually, Jack grew tired of just watching you and having to clean up his mess after you called another man's name out. He decided to take action and came up with a plan to make you his. Permanently.

He knew your schedule like the back of his hand. Even when he left on missions that lasted weeks, he knew he could always count to come back to your routine. After only a few days of planning, he was ready to bring you home.

The opportunity presented itself one night. It was storming loudly, and you hadn't paid any attention to your surroundings. Just like he knew you wouldn't.

You were assigned to work until close at the store and left a little later than usual after a particularly stubborn client refused to leave. Eventually, they purchased their stuff and went on their way. Your co-worker had long abandoned you since they were trying to beat the inclement weather, leaving you to lock up on your own. You let out an indignant huff when you realized that you had left your car parked on the other side of the lot.

Great, this is just what you needed!

He watched you walk to your car, stepping out from behind the treeline when you finally reached your door. Too preoccupied fishing your keys out of your purse, you didn't notice him approaching you from behind, clamping a hand over your mouth to stop your screams.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” came a rough voice from behind you. The rain began to fall harder as the ground shook with the nearby vibrations of thunder, and the last thing you saw was a flash of light before everything went dark.

When you finally came to, you almost didn’t want to open your eyes. Your head felt cloudy, and the rest of your body felt like it had been run over by a truck. Gradually you began to stir though, opening up your eyes bit-by-bit to take in your surroundings. The first thing you noticed was that you weren’t in your bedroom, or anywhere you recognized. 

The small dimly lit room you were in didn't have a lot of furniture, just a simple dresser, and a small nightstand. Slowly sitting up you also took note that there this room had no windows, save for a single door that was a few feet away from the foot of the bed. 

You took the covers off only to immediately realize that you weren't wearing any clothes, not even your undergarments. Quickly, you wrap the blankets back around your body, pulling your legs up to your chest as if that would help with your missing clothes. 

You can feel yourself begin to freak out and try and talk yourself down. A panic attack was not what you needed right now. You needed to focus and find your way out.

“It’s okay, Y/N. You’re fine. You can do this. One step at a time. Now, step number one, where am I?”

Suddenly the door opened and in stepped a man you’ve never seen before. Immediately, you could tell he was an older male with his white hair, he was tall with broad shoulder, but besides that, you couldn't make out much else beneath the leather jacket he wore. You felt your breath hitch when icy blue eyes locked onto your own, a scar running across his face.

“I’ve always thought it was cute when you did that,” he said as walked around the foot of the bed and over to you. 

You thought the voice sounded familiar when you remembered that it was the same one you heard in the parking lot. A million thoughts began running through your head, and you were too lost in thought not to have noticed until he took a seat next to you.

You held the bed sheets tighter against you, loudly swallowing as he leaned in, “I’m sorry, what?”

The corners of his mouth turned up into a smile, making him look younger than what he probably was. Under any normal circumstances, you would have thought him handsome. However, his mischevious chuckle that he gave you reminded you of your current predicament. Reaching out a hand to cup your cheek, gently turning you to face him, he began speaking again.

“I said that I always thought it was cute when you did that. I’ve noticed that you tend to give yourself small pep talks to calm yourself down. I've always found it adorable.”

“H-How exactly would you know that about me?” you stuttered while recoiling away from his touch. You noticed his hand curl into a fist as his smile dropped. 

You curled up, wrapping your arms tightly around your legs, thinking that he was going to hit you. Instead, he slowly stood up and grabbed hold of both of your legs, and pulled you to the edge of the bed. It forced you to release your arms, and you tried to kick him, but he quickly overpowered you, tightening the grip on your ankles so hard that you thought for sure he would break them.

You stopped kicking hoping that he would loosen the hold on you but started back up again when he released you to lean over and rip the covers off, leaving your body exposed. Bringing your arms up to try and cover up what you could, he growled as he grabbed your wrists and pinned you down. 

“This is going to happen whether you like it or not. So how about you be a good girl for daddy, and stop trying to hurt me.”

You started to scream, but he quickly silenced your cries with his lips on yours. The kiss was hungry and desperate as his tongue invaded your mouth, trying to make you submit to him. Eventually, he pulled away a bit to catch his breath, and you took that opportunity to bite down on his bottom lip. You tasted a twinge of copper on your tongue as he pulled away from you. 

Suddenly, he struck you. The pain in your abdomen was instant, as your eyes welled up with tears as when you felt all the air in your lungs leave your body. You landed on your side and curled up into a fetal position, clutching your stomach, as you try to regain air back into your lungs slowly.

He took this opportunity to flip you on your back and pull you to the edge of the bed again. You're in too much pain to fight back this time, trying to focus on anything but the ache coursing through your body. Barely registering him as he knelt down on the floor and spread your legs so he could observe every bit of you. 

You whimper above him as he ran a thick finger along your slit and his deep, raspy voice began to speak to you again. 

“I’ve been watching you for a while now. I see you when you go to work, go to lunch, and go out with friends. I've always been there to make sure you’re safe every step of the way,” he said before pausing to run the tip of his tongue along your clit, slightly wetting it before sucking gently on the nub. 

You squirm above him when he slowly inserts a digit into your hole, pulling away from your clit for a bit, so he could go back to teasing it with his tongue, while his finger lazily pumps inside you. It isn't until he begins to talk again, the vibrations of his husky voice sending shivers throughout your body, that the pain in your core slowly starts to disappear.

“I’ve been there with you on those nights when you can no longer take the feeling of being alone. Those nights when you touch yourself and cum to the names of the men you’ll never have and don't want you.”

The pain subsided enough for you to lean up a bit on your elbows. Gathering the courage to look down, only to be frozen in place again by his icy stare. He slowly reached out to grab hold of your hand and tugged on it trying to pull it downward. You rapidly blink back the tears that are starting to form again and follow his lead, allowing him to place your fingers on your sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Show me, sweetheart. Show me how you’ll cum for me.”

You try to relax a bit and sit up some more no exactly knowing what to do; you can’t even begin to comprehend his words, let alone the situation. Placing his large fingers over your own, he gently presses down and proceeded to guide your fingers in slow circles over and around your clit. Only releasing his hold when you slowly began to take charge, adjusting to a pressure that was most comfortable to you. 

“That’s a good girl, just like that,” he coos and slips in a second digit, curling it along with the other one, groaning as he feels your walls clamp around him, “You’re so tight, princess. I can't wait to break you in.”

His pace increases as his fingers curl and rub inside you, searching for the spot that makes you shiver, and your motions pick up as well. It doesn't take long for him to find it as you let out a small moan and lay back down on the bed, tossing your free hand over your mouth, ashamed at the noises he's bringing out of you.

You hate this. You hate that your body was betraying you, giving away all your weaknesses to this stranger. Tears fell down your face and into your hair as your muffled pleadings for him to stop fell on deaf ears. You wanted nothing more than to take your hand off your mouth and scream but you were scared that it was the only thing holding back your moans. However, he wasn't about to have any of that as he quickly reached up to yank your arm back.

"We're not having any of that. I want to hear you loud and clear."

He gives your clit a small kiss and then proceeds to pepper the rest of your sex in similar kisses, relishing in the sound of the pants and mewls he was pulling out of you. He rests his head against your inner thigh and deeply inhales the scent of your wetness that's now beginning to flow out of you. His pace increased once again, and this time you couldn't hold back the moans as he makes sure to rub your spot over and over again. His voice only added to the sensations that are slowly making you lose your reasoning. 

“Baby, I wish you could see how wet you are for me."   
"Your pussy looks better than I ever imagined."  
"Don't worry, princess. Just relax. I got you.”

You can't think of a response as your eyes begin to close, back slowly arching as you feel a familiar burning heat spreading throughout your body. Suddenly, the man thrust his fingers all the way to his knuckle, pulling a loud explicit from you. Grasping the sheet next to your head, you begin to buck your hips to keep up with his pace, while your other hand ground faster against your clit. 

Another loud moan escaped you when you suddenly felt the tip of his tongue on your clit. He circled it slowly, teasingly, as your fingers rubbed it faster.

Oh, fuck; this was getting to be too much. 

Sensing that you were reaching your breaking point, he drastically slowed down the pace of his fingers. 

“Please. Oh god, please. I’m almost there,” you whined as you felt the man's fingers unfurl inside.

“Say my name.”

What? Did he even tell you his name?! You tried to remember, but you couldn't think properly. You started to rub yourself harder as you felt the fire slowly start to simmer inside.

“I don’t know it!” you choked out when he grabbed your wrist to stop your hand from moving.

“Jack.”

“Jack! Jack, please let me cum. Please. I’m so close,” you squirmed underneath him as he released your wrist and picked up right where he left off.

“That’s a good girl. Who do you belong to?” he said placing his tongue back on your clit.

Rocking your hips harder against him, you screamed Jack's name once more as he twisted his fingers inside you, finally allowing you fall over the edge. You tightly closed your eyes as your back arched, his name pouring out of your mouth like a mantra. Finally, you dropped the hand that was still on you uselessly to the side.

Jack groaned as well when his lips latched onto your clit, causing your walls to twitch around his fingers as his tongue overstimulated your senses. His fingers continued to rub against your spot, and only deciding to stop when he had forced another orgasm out of you.

Jack relented and slowly removed his fingers out of you and began to stand up. You lazily opened your eyes to see him smirking down at you, his cock hanging out and starting to grow limp. He held his palm up to you, showing off his cum, before reaching down and wiping it on your mound. Making sure that he mixed it with your juices and smeared it between your folds. Your hips involuntarily bucked as he, again, took two of his fingers and made sure to place some of his seed in your hole.

When he was finished playing with you, he finally adjusted himself back into his pants and proceeded to position your limp body on the bed, neither of you saying anything as he moved you around like a rag doll. After tucking you in, he laid underneath the blankets with you, proceeding to curl against your back and wrapping his arms tightly around your waist. 

“You're going to be so happy in your new home.”


End file.
